Sakura's Sacrifice, Their Promise
by DaniGirl101
Summary: ONE SHOT: Naruto and Sasuke are at it... again. When it goes too far, what will Sakura do? Rad and review! NOW!


Ok, another One Shot. I know, I've got like 10, lol. I like them, ok! This one is... really, not sad, but cute... maybe... it depends how you look at it... Anyways, jsut read it!

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's Sacrifice, Their Promise**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had been put on another easy mission. All they had to do was collect firewood for the elders in the village. It was a peaceful day, sun shining brightly. The three teenagers had found themselves picking up a bunch of good wood near the forest's river. Sakura bent down to pick up another piece, and when she looked up, they were at it again.

Sasuke and Naruto were shouting threats and names back and forth. _'God, when will they grow up?' _she sighed, then continued pilling up the wood. Soon, it got a bit more out of hand. Sasuke and Naruto had begun physically attacking each other. Now, Sakura got annoyed. "Guys, come on. Stop fighting!"

Of course, neither of them listened to her. They continued their fight: a punch, a kick, a block. Sakura tried and tried to stop them, but it was pointless. _'Those two are so stubborn!'_

But then, it got even worse. They had drawn their kunai, and began charging at each other. Cuts were made, and blood was seen. Now, Sakura was worried. "Stop it! You're going to hurt someone!" At least this time she got a response, showing they were home… somewhere in there… "That's the point!" both yelled at the same time, and continued to fight.

The fight dredged on, and again, it became worse. They were using jutsus on each other, and they put everything they had into it. _'They are fighting even more intensely then they do on most of our missions. God, this can't be good.'_ "Guys! Stop it! Seriously! Stop!" Once gain, they didn't listen. All they were worrying about was winning, proving once and for all they were the best.

Then, it got worse. Naruto threw Sasuke across the forest, where he hit his back on a tree. He quickly got back up, a smirk on his face. Then, he did it. He began forming a blue ball of energy in his hand. Naruto smirked as well, and then he did the same. The two then began charging at each other. Sakura's eyes widened. _'They wouldn't…' _Each had an evil smile planted on their faces. _'God, they would!'_ "STOP!" she cried as load as she could, but still, they ignored her. Now, it was serious. She did the only thing she could… she ran.

Naruto and Sasuke were charging at each other, each with a ball of lightning in their hand, each with a smirk on their face, each thinking the same thing, _'I'm going to prove once and for all I'm better then him…'_ Closer and closer they got until… contact. Each smirked more, knowing they had won. Blood splattered, and a load scream was heard throughout the forest.

* * *

Kakashi was picking up a large pile of wood. His students had walked down to the river a little while ago. Even though he couldn't see them, he sure could hear them. First, Naruto and Sasuke were yelling at each other. _'Typical idiots…'_ Then, Sakura was yelling at them to stop… continually. _'At least there is one smart person on the team…'_ Then, came a scream. _'Ok, not good…'_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke both pulled their hands back, ready to rub it in. Then, a body feel limply to the ground, right in the middle of the pool of it's own blood. There it lay, the pool just growing in size as the seconds ticked by.

"What the hell did you do!" Kakashi came running toward them, then quickly knelt down beside Sakura's limp body, not caring that the blood on the forest floor was staining his pants. She had two large holes in her: one in her gut, one in her back. From them, blood continued to gush out. Kakashi quickly grabbed her and carried her bridal style. "Lets go!" he yelled, and then he was off, racing for the town's hospital.

But, Sasuke and Naruto didn't fallow. They were to busy looking wide-eyed at their blood covered hands. They couldn't seem to soak in all that had happened._ 'W-what did I do?'_

* * *

Later that day, Naruto and Sasuke joined Kakashi in the emergency waiting room. None of them talked, they probably couldn't even if they tried. Suddenly, a nurse came walking out. "Miss Haruno has been stitched up, but she lost a lot of blood. Also, she has a very rare blood type. We gathered up all of it we could, but… we aren't sure if it'll be enough." She looked down to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. "You can see her know…" she then quickly turned around and walked to the door of a small room. Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Naruto, who still were completely in a trace. He nodded, signaling they would be first.

The two boys walked into the room. Sakura lay on a white bed, a bag of blood connected to her by many tubes. Her eyes were closed, and her face was paler then paper. Sasuke and Naruto each took a seat beside her bed, just looking at her. Then, her eyes fluttered open. Her voice was weak, but still as cheery as ever, which made Sasuke and Naruto hurt even more. "Hey guys. What happened?" Neither answered, they just turned their heads in shame. "You're both ok. Good." Naruto, being himself, burst out. "You're the one who you should be worrying about! Why did you do that?" As Naruto rambled on, Sasuke bit his lip. He didn't speak, being himself, but just thought. _'Why did she do it? God, she's to kind for her own good!' _

Sakura smiled, seeing both of their reactions. "Can you… make me a promise?" Both turned to her. _'Why would she want us to promise her something at a time like this?' _"Can you promise me… you'll never fight like that again?" They turned to each other, a glare in their eyes. "Please…" They couldn't say no to her, for they both loved her so deeply. They both nodded. She smiled weakly. "Good… I'm glad…" then, she closed her beautiful jade eyes. Suddenly, the machine she was hooked up to began making a load, straight beeping noise. She was gone, but her heart catching smile still stayed on her delicate lips.

Both Naruto and Sasuke eyes widened. "She's… she's gone… and the last thing she did, was… save us… from each other…" Naruto muttered, hands clenched at his sides. Sasuke turned to her dead body. "Sakura… you're too kind for your own good…" Then, the two boys let it go. Their eyes filled with tears, and then, they let them fall. She was gone… their teammate… their friend… their love.

_**

* * *

**_

_**20 years later**_

Naruto and Sasuke both sat in their houses, staring up into the night sky. A star seemed to shine brighter then all the rest. Both looked at it, eyes filled with sadness. _'Sakura…we did it… we kept our promise…'_

* * *

**A/N: **I know, the ending sucks ass, but still. What did you think? Now... review! You know how us authors can get if you don't review... and if you're new to this hole thing, let me give you a tip, We don't take kindly to people who don't bother reviewing... And trust me, we aren't to forgiving...


End file.
